grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Peter Orson
|comics = Issue 0 (flashback) Issue 1 (flashback) |mention = |gender = Male |type = Bauerschwein |relationships = George, brother Stanley, brother Lieutenant Brady, former partner |job = Former arson investigator |status = Living |wesenimage = 413-Orson woged.jpg |season1 = X |season4 = X |volume1 = X }} Lieutenant Peter Orson is a former arson investigator. He is a Bauerschwein who first appeared in . Appearances Season 1 After Orson's two brothers were killed by Angelina Lasser, he targeted and killed Angelina's brothers, Rolf and Hap, with home explosions designed to look like accidents. He successfully killed Rolf but failed to kill Hap. When asked about the explosions in Rolf's and Hap's homes by Nick and Hank, he tried to pass them off as accidents and asked to be kept in the loop of their investigation. While Nick was covertly checking out Angelina Lasser's residence, Orson was there as well, and he knocked Nick over before fleeing. He later shot and killed Hap with a pistol at Monroe's house after Orson pretended to be delivering ribs and tricked Hap into answering the door. Angelina later went back to her house and picked up Orson's Bauerschwein scent, something she had also detected at the precinct. Nick and Hank were also able to find out Orson's connection to Angelina when they traced her prints to a partial print found at the murder scene of Orson's two brothers from two years before. When Nick confronted Orson about his brothers and his determination that the gas explosions were accidents, he saw him woge. Orson said that Bauerschwein and Grimms had never been enemies and warned Nick not to change that. Orson confronted Monroe at his house, armed with a shotgun, and told him to tell Angelina that they were even. Monroe told him that she wouldn't listen, and Orson said that "change is never easy" before leaving. Nick later went to Orson's house when Orson was in the middle of a mud bath, and Orson told Nick that Angelina had killed his brothers for sport. Orson told Nick about the Blutbad-Bauerschwein Feud and that it was the first time a Baeurschwein had gone after a Blutbad. He told Nick that they should be working together because they both went after monsters and were both cops, but Nick responded by telling him he was going to arrest him. Orson then realized Angelina was at his home from her scent, and he managed to survive an attack by Angelina because Nick intervened. He then shot and wounded Angelina, who got away, and Orson was charged with the murders of Hap and Rolf. Season 4 After being in jail for over 3 years, he was temporarily released from jail to help aid Nick and Hank in finding and identifying an Excandesco arsonist named Damien Barso that he had been tracking for awhile before he was arrested. He also ended up re-encountering Monroe in the spice shop, bringing up the tensions between the two, and learned that Angelina was dead. They put their differences aside to help with the case. Orson was able to help come up with the recipe for a flame retardant solution as well that was used to ultimately kill Barso. Later, Orson used himself as bait to distract Barso so that Nick, Hank, Monroe, and Rosalee could rescue John Harrison. After Barso was killed, Orson and Monroe shook hands, and Orson was put back in his cell. Images 106-promo3.jpg Orson.jpg Bauerschwein Woge - Lieutenant Orson.gif 1x06-Bauerschwein - Officer Orson.jpg Orson Mudbath.jpg|Orson coming out of his calming mud bath 106-Angelina and Orson fighting.jpg 106-The Three Bad Wolves.gif 413-Orson looks at the Excandesco picture on Nick's phone.jpg Quotes *(To Monroe): "Change is never easy, but you can't say I didn't try." *(To Nick): "Sometimes being a cop gets in the way of what you have to do." Trivia *Orson is the name of the pig in Garfield. de:Peter Orson hu:Orson ru:Орсон Category:Law Enforcement Personnel Category:Incarcerated Characters